


Stay Gold

by hentaihorseface



Series: Oh, baby [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Childbirth, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, lots of Yuri & Yuuri friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentaihorseface/pseuds/hentaihorseface
Summary: At age 18, Yuri Plisetsky certainly expected to be back at his fourth consecutive Grand Prix Final since making his senior debut. As the current defending three-time gold medalist, he has a title to uphold after all. So needless to say, Yuri certainly belonged on the side of the rink watching the free-skate unfold beside the rest of the GPF finalists – the problem was, he wasn’t actually one of them. Yuri’s pretty sure the ISU would have disqualified him as early as the five month mark when he started showing – now that he’s a healthy eight months and some change into his pregnancy, he’s quite sure his globe of a belly would get in the way of some of the more technical requirements involved in his free-skate routine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit whaddup i'm back and up to my mpreg tricks again. enjoy!

At age 18, Yuri Plisetsky certainly expected to be back at his fourth consecutive Grand Prix Final since making his senior debut. As the current defending three-time gold medalist, he has a title to uphold after all. So needless to say, Yuri certainly _belonged_ on the side of the rink watching the free-skate unfold beside the rest of the GPF finalists – the problem was, he wasn’t actually one of them. Yuri’s pretty sure the ISU would have disqualified him as early as the five month mark when he started showing – now that he’s a healthy eight months and some change into his pregnancy, he’s quite sure his globe of a belly would get in the way of some of the more technical requirements involved in his free-skate routine. Not that he hadn’t seriously _thought_ about how he could start adjusting the elements to accommodate his growing belly when he found out about his pregnancy a good couple of months into fine-tuning what would have been his new routines for the current season.

But alas, Yuri’s baby-daddy extraordinaire and favorite for GPF gold in Yuri’s absence, one Otabek Altin, had shut down any and all innocent fantasies Yuri had of even so much as stepping foot on the ice for the rest of the season. By principle, Yuri understood, of course – the ice isn’t exactly a forgiving surface when you’re baking a vulnerable human child inside of you. The last eight months hadn’t exactly been a breeze when, on top of the moodiness and the weight-gain and the nausea, Yuri wasn’t even allowed to use the ice as a means of stress-relief.

So yes, after Yuri’s second gold medal-win at Worlds eight months ago, he had all but planned to return and defend what should have been his fourth senior division GPF win in a row. But after a wild night of celebration with a certain Worlds silver-medalist, which may or may not have been so spectacular it triggered Yuri’s heat a solid month early… Yuri guesses maybe he should have foreseen his current position on the sideline of the rink rather than _in_ it.

Yuri supposes he should at least be grateful that he’s here now, that the skating Gods decided to take pity on him by conveniently hosting this year’s GPF in Saint Petersburg. Arms folded on the edge of the barrier, Yuri eyes his mate as he reaches down to remove his skate guards. Otabek was at a comfortable 3rd place, 2 points ahead of the pork cutlet bowl after the short program yesterday. Yuri is confident he can at least snag the silver, depending on Katsudon’s performance today – to be fair, he’s _supposedly_ retiring this year, so he’s been more motivated than ever to grab the gold in order to fulfill Victor’s stupid wedding pact. Yuri knows they’ll get married regardless of the results, but he guesses it’d be kind of romantic if the piggy could actually pull it off.

Yuri wrinkles his nose once he realizes he’s just had a thought that’s included “Victor”, “the piggy”, and “romantic” all in the same sentence, but just as easily discards it under the pretense of pregnancy brain. Yuri Plisetsky hasn’t been getting _soft_ in his journey to accidental parenthood, not at all – his brain is just getting all messed up because of the hormones, he thinks, even has he returns the friendly peace sign Katsuki throws at him from the other side of the rink.

Otabek must have noticed, because a second later he’s shooting a small, wry smirk at Yuri that his him rolling his eyes.

“ _What_ , Beka?”

Otabek merely catches his hand in his from where he’s kneeling on the ground getting in a quick calf-stretch before his turn on the ice.

He presses a soft kiss to Yuri’s fingertips before teasing, “Conspiring with my competition?”

Yuri huffs and snatches his hand away, flicking Otabek softly on the side of his cheek.

“The old man’s finally retiring this year. I’m just cutting him some slack.”

“And I’m sure it has nothing to do with the help he’s been to you the last eight months?”

Yuri pulls a face that has Otabek chuckling to himself. Sure, the Katsudon has probably frequented Yuri and Otabek’s Saint Petersburg apartment more than his and Victor’s own in Yuri’s third trimester, but it wasn’t like Yuri was _begging_ for the other omega’s constant doting on. Even if he didn’t mind the weekly pork cutlet bowl meals he’d been spoiled with, it wasn’t _necessary_ – except for when he’d called the pork cutlet bowl himself over to the apartment at 5 in the morning on a Sunday to satisfy his craving for one, but that was only one time. Okay, maybe two. Three tops.

Otabek pulls himself up just as China’s Guang Hong is wrapping up his final step sequence.

“Well. Don’t fuck it up.” Yuri allows a small smile to tug at his lips as he drops a hand to his mate’s hip.

“Hey. Language.” Otabek chides, patting the side of Yuri’s belly.

“Ugh, let me _live_ while she’s still in there feeding on my organs.” Yuri heaves a dramatic sigh and runs a hand across the back of Otabek’s undercut before bringing their foreheads together.

“Stop making her sound like a zombie. Feasting on organs… very un-ladylike.” Otabek frowns faintly then presses a chaste kiss to Yuri’s lips.

“Hey, I know your family’s traditional, Otabek, but if our princess wants to be a flesh-eating zombie, she’ll be the best damn brain-eater in all of Russia, fuck your gender roles.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Otabek shakes his head, but he’s smiling that half-smile he does when he’s trying to contain an even bigger one, one of those rare, toothy grins he only does when he’s about to say something really sappy.

Before he can quite get to that point, Guang Hong is taking his bows and the announcers are getting ready to call Otabek out to the ice.

Yuri presses one last kiss to Otabek’s lips and pulls a simple thumbs-up.

“Davai, Beka.”

Otabek nods his head once and returns the gesture, a determined glint in his eye. He fondly rubs his hand over the side of Yuri’s belly, a habit he’s taken to lately before heading onto the ice that leaves Yuri feeling vaguely like one of those big-bellied Buddha statues people rub for good luck at temples in Japan. He’s almost affronted enough to say as much, but the next moment the announcer is calling Otabek’s name and he’s skating out into the middle of the rink to start his program.

Yuri sighs into his palm as he watches his mate glide across the ice and into his starting pose. Impending fatherhood has inspired him more than ever to skate a solid program – “It’s because I’m skating for the two now”, he’d said after his Rostelecom Cup win before embarrassingly kissing Yuri’s forehead, then leaning down to kiss his belly – the resulting video had stayed viral for _weeks_. Yuri had smacked him upside the head and told him to stop taking flirting advice from Victor. Training under the skating legend this past year had done wonders for Otabek’s actual skating, but been questionable for his personality, and Yuri made sure to tell his mate as much.

Otabek is coming out of a perfectly rotated quad toe-loop combination when he fumbles and just nearly gets by without touching the ice as he transitions into an arabesque. Yuri finds himself tensing up along with his mate.

“Beka, davai!” His cheers probably get drowned out by the noisy stadium, but it’s almost expected at this point that he root for his mate from the sidelines. “Come on— _ugh_.”

Yuri’s screeching comes to a sudden halt as a familiar stab of pain shoots through his lower back and creeps down into his lower belly.

“Not now…”

Yuri grits his teeth together and rests his palm on his lower back in an attempt to massage out some of the tension. At eight months, he’s no stranger to false labor pains and the intensity has only been building the closer he gets to the real thing. Yuri places his arms back onto the barrier and bends at a ninety-degree angle to stretch out his throbbing back, belly hanging heavily between his thighs. He slides his feet outward so that his legs are resting in a half split – he may be about forty pounds heavier, but he’s still managed to maintain his flexibility for the most part. This was a fact that he was _sure_ to rub into the Katsudon’s face during the off-season this year when he’d gotten a little bit soft and a little less flexible.

Usually his flexibility does wonders to soothe away the tightness, but this time Yuri jerks when it’s back just as suddenly as it had gone. The shock of it makes him bury his face in the arm folded on the barrier, his other arm shooting down to cradle the underside of his bump.

“Ah, what the fuck, baby…” Yuri whines into the crook of his elbow and rocks backward on the balls of his feet to stretch out the cramp.

He’s on his toes, pushing his backside out when he feels more than hears the distinct squelching of liquid in his favorite tiger-print maternity pants. Panicked, Yuri looks out into the rink where Otabek is executing a perfect camel spin, then to the audience behind him who are too busy cheering to notice his embarrassing predicament, before he catches Yuuri’s concerned gaze from across the rink.

Victor is working on tightening Yuuri’s laces, prepping him for his turn on the ice after Otabek. Yuri must be making a rather troubling face though, because the next moment, other Yuuri is waving off a confused Victor and jogging over to the other side of the rink as fast as his skate guards will allow.

Yuri is busy groaning through what he now clearly realizes is a _real_ contraction when Katsuki makes it to his side.

“Yuri?” he ventures, placing a hand to his back and rubbing soothing circles onto it. “Are you— _oh._ ”

Yuri figures he must have spotted the fluid leaking steadily down his pants and onto the floor.

“Yeah, _oh_. What the fuck am I— what do I—haah, _fuck_ …” Yuri hates how pathetic he sounds even to his own ears, but he’s kind of at a loss here. He’d had a C-section scheduled for two weeks from now and he is sorely unprepared to face a genuine labor, _especially_ when he’s in an ice skating arena with thousands of screaming fans and the world’s top figure skaters to witness it.

“I-I don’t really…” he hears Yuuri suck in a deep breath, steeling himself, before placing a firm hand on Yuri’s lower back and grabbing the crook of his elbow with the other one.

“Here, let’s sit down first.” As he’s guided into an upright position, Yuri breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that Otabek is still fully concentrated on his routine, prepping for his mid-routine jump combination.

Yuri practically melts into the other skater’s side the moment he sits them down on the bench behind them. Yuuri brushes a hand through the side of Yuri’s hair that isn’t pulled back into French braids, working out a few tangles that have already managed to gather there.

Yuri moans, long and low, as another contraction rips through his lower belly and back. He muffles the end of it into Yuuri’s neck, drawing in a deep breath and finding his nerves somewhat calmed by the scent of another omega.

“That’s it. I’ve got you, Yuri, you’re okay.” Yuuri whispers into his hair, hand cupped firmly to the base of his skull.

“I’m _not,_ though!” Yuri wails, sliding down into Yuuri’s chest. The increasing pain is becoming too much for him to process coherently, and he fists a hand in Yuuri’s jacket to take off some of the edge as the other skater shushes him softly, gently rocking them back and forth.

“Yurachka?” Yuri briefly recognizes the sound of Victor’s low, concerned voice as he places a comforting hand to his trembling shoulder before directing the rest of the conversation to other Yuuri.

“Yuuri, you’re up any minute now. Why don’t you let me take care him—,” but Yuuri cuts him off before he’s able to finish the suggestion.

“Get medical.”

There’s a short, but weighted pause.

“Is he in…-?”

“Yes. _Get medical_.” Yuuri repeats more firmly and then the sound of Victor’s feet pounding on the concrete resonates vaguely in Yuri’s mind, hazy from his pain-addled state.

When the latest contraction has passed, Yuri looks up at the rink just in time to lock eyes with a very conflicted-looking Otabek, poised in a lazy spread-eagle that Yuri _knows_ by the swell in the music he’s holding out for a few beats too long. Otabek’s about one minute out from finishing his program and Yuri swears he won’t let him hold their newborn for a _month_ if he gives up the podium when he’s this far in.

“Otabek Altin, don’t you fucking _dare_ get your ass off that ice!” Yuri screeches loudly and suddenly enough to make other Yuuri flinch in surprise and for Otabek to tear away from his gaze and into a triple flip Yuri knows he’s just made the snap decision of adding in for technical points to make up for the short step sequence he’d just omitted.

Post-outburst, Yuri collapses against the other omega once more, but this time it’s accompanied by a puzzling sensation in his pelvis.

“Ooh…” Yuri breathes out shakily, thighs trembling along with it as they try to accommodate the growing pressure in his hips.

“Yuri?”

“ _Ah_ … It feels… It feels like…” Yuri’s head lolls against Yuuri’s shoulder as he tries to piece together the sensation, but a second later, and the pressure is culminating into a stinging pain that instantly has him in fat, wet _tears_.

“ _God_ , she’s-she’s coming _now_ —,” Yuri starts, chest heaving with the weight of his sobs.

“I know, I know, help is on the way, I can see them heading over—” Yuuri assures, hurriedly, but he doesn’t _understand_.

“ _No_ you stupid Katsudon! I can _feel_ her— coming _out_ — ahh, fuck! _Fuck!_ ”

Yuri sees brown eyes widen in panicked understanding before he’s being hauled up without warning.

“ _Okay_ , up we go!”

“What are you _doing_ — _ow!_ ”

Yuri cries loud, wet sobs as the other man guides them into an alcove that leads to the stadium lobby. His weight starts to give out from under him when they’re about halfway down the hallway. Yuuri allows it, helping him to the floor with control.

“Sorry. I thought you might like some privacy for this.” Yuuri explains before yanking off Yuri’s shoes and hooking his fingers into the elastic band of his pants.

Yuri doesn’t ask questions, just helps him by shimmying his hips until the pants are discarded. Yuuri quickly replaces them with his own Team Japan jacket draped over his knees. Yuri at least has enough energy in him to bitterly note that he’d much rather his baby be born underneath his own Team Russia jacket – isn’t this some form of skating treason?

He doesn’t have much time to think about it before the pressure intensifies more still with the assistance of yet another powerful contraction that’s telling his body to _push now_. He’s screaming so loud he doesn’t even register when the hallway begins to fill up with paramedics and camera flashes.

“Give the boy some privacy, da? Have some respect!” Yuri peaks through sweaty bangs to see Victor quite literally shoving at the press that have invited themselves to witness the birth of Yuri’s child, which has apparently turned into a public event right alongside the Grand Prix Final itself.

The medics and some guards step in to form a barrier against the flashing of cameras and clashing of microphones as Victor makes his way to Yuuri’s side.

“I talked to the ISU reps. They’re taking a break in the set. Can’t be good press to continue the competition when the reigning champion is giving birth next to the rink…” Yuri hears him whisper to his mate as paramedics start to make themselves present on Yuri’s other side and between his legs.

“Little Yurio here just couldn’t bear to give up his Grand Prix Final glory even when he’s unable to compete, hm?” Victor teases which earns him an audible smack in the chest from the Katsudon and mouthful of Russian expletives from Yuri.

“Mr. Plisetsky, I’m going to ask you to push on the next contraction. The baby’s crowning, so this shouldn’t take long, okay?” the medic between his thighs explains calmly, lifting up the jacket over his knees just slightly.

Yuri braces himself by clasping hands with the omega beside him and biting his lip, eyes flitting briefly to the opening of the hallway, crowded with medics and guards and ISU officials. Otabek is obviously done with his program by now so why isn’t he—

Yuri catches the flash of Otabek’s red sequin-patterned shoulder pads pushing his way through the crowd just as he’s hit with the next contraction.

“ _Beka!_ ” Yuri _screams_ at the top of his lungs as he pushes, blindly reaching out his other hand and narrowly avoiding smacking a medic in the face as he makes a grabbing motion intended for Otabek’s arrival. His hand is occupied on the second push, accompanied by another familiar hand pushing sweat-slicked hair out of his eyes.

“Oh, Yura…” Otabek presses a kiss to Yuri’s forehead and the sensation is relieving enough to make Yuri heave out a sob completely unrelated to the immense pain he’s currently experiencing.

“Thank _God_...” Yuri sobs on the next push as Otabek whispers sentiments of what must be encouragement in Kazakh close to his ear.

“I have _no_ fucking idea what you’re saying, Beka… but…” Yuri gasps between more words of encouragement from the medics, Victor, and Yuuri that just _one more push_ is all it’ll take.

“… but you fucking _better_ have won gold for me and our princess.”

Yuri’s fiery emerald gaze pierces Otabek’s own slightly taken aback hazel.

One more push is indeed all it takes for the Altin-Plisetsky heir to come kicking and screaming into the world, perfectly in tandem with Yuri’s own flailing and screeching.

*

“What took you so fucking long back there, anyway?” Yuri asks hours later at some ungodly time in the morning when he’s nestled in a hospital bed with his newborn sleeping soundly against his bare chest.

“ _Language_.” Otabek sighs, tenderly stroking his daughter’s cheek from his seat at the side of Yuri’s bed.

“Oh… right.” Yuri blinks down at his child and absently brushes back her impressive brunette curls with his thumb. He did say he’d stop once she wasn’t leeching off of his innards.

"What took you so… _freaking_ long?” Yuri rasps out, voice scraped raw from the excitement and anxiety that comes with birthing your child in the middle of a major national ice skating championship competition.

Otabek gives him a long look before sighing and digging out his phone from his pocket.

“I’m assuming you haven’t seen the news.”

“No, sorry, was too busy sleeping off the exhaustion of pushing a fu- _freaking_ miniature human from out of my body with zero preparation or pain medication in the middle of an ice skating arena.” Yuri deadpans and Otabek responds with a fond smile and a full kiss on the lips.

“I know. I’m very proud of you.”

Yuri feels his entire face _and_ neck heat up and he wonders how the hell Otabek still manages to make him feel like he’s being courted all over again, even now when the evidence of their bond is softly sighing into the skin of his chest.

Otabek must know exactly what he’s thinking because he’s got that _smirk_ on his face that Yuri would love to smack off if it didn’t mean jostling his sleeping infant.

The next moment, Otabek is tapping something into his phone before wordlessly holding it up under Yuri’s nose, some skating gossip website on the screen. Yuri grabs it with the hand that’s not supporting his baby’s back to scroll through the article. The first image on the page is an overhead shot of a _massive_ hoard of people surrounding what looks to be the alcove he’d given birth in. Oh. He guesses that’s a sufficient excuse.

There are a few obscured shots of his red, sweaty, screaming face, body contorted on the ground in painful-looking angles that make him grumble in annoyance, but what grinds his gears the most is the title.

_Gold and Silver for Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin at Most Drama-filled Grand Prix Final in Figure-Skating History_

_“Yuri Plisetsky’s surprising pregnancy might have rendered him unable to compete at this year’s Grand Prix Final, but that didn’t stop him from stealing the spotlight yet again and bringing home the gold in the form of a precious new baby girl._

_Otabek Altin, Plisetsky’s mate and father of the newborn, managed to snag silver with his performance as Plisetsky’s unexpected labor occurred just off the ice.”_

Yuri hands the phone back to his mate and sighs dramatically.

“You know, ‘gold’s all around for the Altin-Plisetsky family’ would have made a much catchier title…” Yuri smirks and Otabek pulls a face.

“I’d say I did alright all things considering.” Otabek raises a challenging eyebrow that has Yuri laughing quietly.

Once the tension is broken, Otabek cracks and sighs forlornly into his hands. “This is why I hate social media… they’re already making me out to be the monster who chose the competition over supporting my mate through labor… and I _still_ didn’t get a gold medal out of it.”

Yuri smiles softly, reaching out to run his fingers along Otabek’s back.

“At my next interview I’ll tell them I would have choked you mid-labor if you didn’t finish the program.” Yuri can tell the gentleness of his tone combined with the expected crassness of his words makes Otabek’s body wrack with silent chuckles.

“ _Besides_ , Katsuki was more motivated than ever when I promised him godfather privileges if he didn’t follow us to the hospital and finally got that stupid gold instead.”

“Victor’s going to be jealous.” Otabek observes, lifting himself back into a seated position.

“Yeah, well, seeing as I basically handed him the reason he and his precious piggy needed to finally tie the knot, his entire head should be up my assho—”

“Oh, _Yurio!_ ”

The door is kicked open with gusto as Victor and Yuuri make their presence known with an impressive array of _Congratulations_ balloons, bouquet assortments, and gift boxes.

“Congratulations!” Victor singsongs in a voice entirely too loud while in the presence of an infant. His fiancé frantically shushes him a fraction of a second too late, and Yuri quickly finds himself with a chest full of red-faced, crying newborn child.

After Yuri’s gone red-faced himself with a barrage of Russian expletives that Otabek is familiar enough with to call him out on and twenty more minutes of calming down their screaming child, all thanks to a very understanding nurse, the group has managed to situate themselves comfortably in the room with baby sleeping soundly once again, this time against her new godfather’s chest.

Yuuri suddenly gasps as he watches the baby suckle gently at the golden medal against his chest. 

“I have an idea!” he whispers, carefully returning the bundle of newborn to Yuri’s own arms.

Yuri narrows his eyes, but doesn’t question it as the other omega takes off his gold medal and gently places it around Yuri’s own neck.

The silver medal the two men had earlier delivered to Otabek hangs proudly from his neck.

“Oh, how nice!” Victor stage whispers loud enough for the baby to squirm in Yuri’s arms. Yuri shoots a warning look to the other Russian who puts his hands up in defeat.

Yuuri takes out his phone and counts down.

 

*

 

After some much needed rest, Yuri is up later that morning, bottle pressed firmly to his daughter’s lips after a few failed attempts and assistance from yet another nurse.

Otabek is at his side, dutifully checking Yuri’s Instagram for “any important updates”. 

Yuri catches his thumb pause in its scrolling and a slow smile spread on his lips from the corner of his eye.

“What?” Yuri prompts, leaning slightly in Otabek’s direction.

Otabek simply turns the screen to face him. When he sees the image on the screen, Yuri is overcome with the sudden urge to cry, scream, and envelope Yuuri Katsuki in a hug so bone-crushing, he actually cracks a rib.

It’s the picture he’d taken earlier when he’d put his medal around Yuri’s neck, Otabek with an arm around him as they smile proudly and tiredly into the lense, captioned:

 _Here’s to the real winners of this year’s Grand Prix Final. Congratulations @yuri-plisetsky and @otabek-altin_ _on Yuri’s 4 th and most precious GPF gold –_ _Alina Altin-Plisetsky._

**Author's Note:**

> there's not nearly enough otayuri mpreg up in this fandom yet - i hope you enjoyed my humble contribution to the cause :)


End file.
